Truly, Madly, Deeply
by 1DHarry Styles1D
Summary: Rhia Cullen, another member of the Olympic Coven, is the new imprintee of Seth Clearwater. Follow their story from the begginning of Eclipse till Breaking dawn.
1. Rhia Cullen

**AN: This is not a chapter, though you can visit thiS page everytime you want to know something about my OC, Rhia. THIS IS LIKE RHIA'S WIKI.**

* * *

**RHIA CULLEN WIKI**

Biographical Information

**Born ****_May. 29, 1903_**

* * *

**Perpetual age ****_16_**

* * *

**Changed By ****_Carlisle Cullen_**

* * *

**Family Members**

*******_Lionel Carter_****_(biological Father)_**

*******_Demetria_****_Carter (biological Mother)_**

*Carlisle Cullen (Adoptive Father)****

**_*Esme Cullen (Adoptive Mother)_******

**_*Edward Cullen (Adoptive Brother)_******

**_*Alice Cullen (Adoptive sister)_******

**_*Emmett Cullen (Adoptive brother)_******

**_*Rosalie Hale (Adoptive sister)_******

**_*Jasper Hale (Adoptive brother)_******

**_*Bella Swan (Adoptive sister-in-law)_******

**_*Renesmee Cullen (Adoptive niece)_******

**_*Seth Clearwater (Imprintee)_**

* * *

******Nicknames******

**_*Rhiallen Addison Carter (Birth/Human Name)_******

**_*Rhia (by everyone)_******

**_*Rhi-rhi (by Emmett, Rosalie)_******

**_*Addison (by Alice)_******

**_ *little angel (by Esme)_******

**_*Babe (by Seth Clearwater)_******

**_*Awkward Blooddsucker (by Jacob Black)_******

**_*Gold eye beauty (Jessica, Bella)_******

**_*Youngest Cullen _**

* * *

******Physical Appearance******

Eye Color

**_*Green_**** (Human)  
****_*Red _****(Newborn)  
*****_Gold _****(Vegetarian Vampire)  
*****_Black _****(Thirsty)**

* * *

**Hair color ****_Brown_**

* * *

**Height ****5'8**

* * *

**Build ****_slim_**

* * *

**Skin Color ** _**Pale**_

* * *

__**Special Characteristics**

**Abilities**

***Basic vampire abilities  
*Self-control**

**Special abilities**

***Telekinesis**

* * *

**Affliation****  
****  
Occupation******

_***Student**_

**Loyalty**

_***Olympic Coven**_

*Black Pack

*Denali Coven

*Uley Coven 

* * *

_****_**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE **

******_Rhia is noted to be extremely beautiful. Her eyes once green, are now described liquid gold or shining. Her hair is wavy brown, flowing down to her waist just as she likes it. She is also described have full luscious cherry colored lips, that showed her pearly white teeth when she smle. Rhis is the tallest among the female cullens, her height being 5'8, Rosalie; 5'7, Esme being 5'5, and Alice; 5'4._**

_**In her human life, Rhia was described as a young lady with unique beauty.**_

Bella described her as "a girl that has every guy drooling at her , without even doing anything; including the pack, which is shocking."

_**Seth described her as a "beautiful angel sent from heaven, just for me."**_

Edward also complimented his sister as "the most awkward, yet gifted girl he ever met".

* * *

_****_**PERSONALITY AND TRAITS**

_**Rhia is usually described as awkward and athletic, but also very happy and funny at the same time. Edward also describes her as friendly, active and charming. Though she can be very scary and stubborn. She is known to have a talent at playing the violin as well as singing, but she cannot dance nor act; or even cook, even when she was still human. Rhia enjoys listening to music, including, classical, pop, rock, and country, but she dislikes heavy metal.**_

Rhia has a hobby of playing sports with her brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Soccer being her favorite.

NOTE: ALICE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CALL HER ADDISON, SINCE SHE LIKES THIS NAME.

* * *

**POWERS AND ABILITIES****  
****  
**_**Rhia is the most gifted among the Cullens, having telekinesis. She is a skilled fighter yet not the best or strongest or even the fastest.**_

**Telekinesis**

_"She can manipulate objects with her mind. Evenn a person, even you." __****_

-Edward explaining Rhia's power to Bella

Rhia pocesses the gift to manipulate objects, even a leaving creature. Aro is intrigued by her power and wishes for her to join as a volturi guard, though Rhia shown no interest. 

* * *

_**The next chapter will be up in a few days. Review pls. THANKYOU!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: The first chapter is up! Pls tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

(Rhia's Pov)

"What ya Playing?"

"Temple run" I replied. Emmett Scoffed. What he scoffing? It's a good game!

"4 million!? That's your score?"

I frowned at him. "Like you could do any better!"

He grinned, "Is that a challenge dear sister?"

"Noooooo!" I said sarcastically. Just then a big hand took my phone in a second before i could even react.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"Okay how about this, if i beat your precious '4 million' then you'll admit im better than you-"

"Which you'll never be..." I cut off.

"Shh. Now listen, if i didn't beat you "

"Which will happen..."I cut off again. He ignored me and continued. "I'll surrender my car to you" My eyes widened. His car is like my dream car.

NO! Not like! _**IT IS** _my dream car!

"Your car? You sure about that?" I asked eyeing him carefully. He nodded, smirking. Stupid smirk of his. I heard Edwards chuckle from the couch. I forgot he was even here. Emmett looked at him confused and turned back to me. "Well is it a deal?" I hesitated for a second before nodding my head, "okay fine! Deal!"

Emmett grinned, "Your going down little booger!" WHAT!?

Little booger!?

"Little what now!?" I exclaimed. HOW DARE HE CALL ME 'BOOGER'? THAT'S JUST WRONG! HE CALLS ME BOOGER THEN I'LL CALL HIM GIANT POOP!

Edward chuckled again, then stopped when i glared at him. _stop reading my mind ed!_

He sighed, "sorry can't help it"

"Hey. Quiet! I'm concentrating here!" Emmett growled, not taking his eyes off my phone screen.

"You? Concentrating?" I mocked, "That's a new one!"

Edward laughed this time, standing from his sit and taking the car keys off the counter next to him. "Come on, we'll be late for school"

"Where's Carlisle and Esme first?" I asked.

"Carlisle's in the hospital already and esme's gone hunting. Come let's go to school!" He repeated.

Emmett -wait scratch that- Giant poop -much better- sighed irritably before pausing the game "this will be continued" he said eyeing me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jasper? Where is he?"

"Already outside"

"Rose?"

"Same" Edward answered walking outside with with Emmett.

"How about Alice?" I called after him

"Here!" A voice said, a petite girl came running down the stairs. She is smiling from ear to ear.

"Why so happy?" I asked

"I decided to throw a graduation party! Isn't that exciting!"

I grinned. I absolutely love parties.

"When is it?"

"Well i was thinking before or after gradution?"

"After" I replied. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Alice, Rhia. Come on!" Rosalie yelled from outside.

"We're coming!"

* * *

What am I seeing here?"

Alice, Jasper and Edward sitting with Bella's friends?

I looked around for Giant Poop and Rosalie, wishing I could sit with someone already, bad luck, they we're no where to be seen. Well where am I gonna sit now? It's not like i'm gonna eat, i'm a vampire for crying out loud. But I have nothing to do... might as well sit with them.

I slid next to Bella, whom smiled at me, which i return and listen to Edward and Alice.

"Another party Alice?" Edward asked somewhat concerned. Maybe because of what happened last time to Bella. Jazz almost killed her.

I looked at her friends and smiled. They smiled back nervously.

They looked quiet... intimidated.

Do we intimidate them? Oh well!

"It will be fun!" Alice insisted.

"Yeah that's what you said the last time." Bella looked at her

Alice sighed and lay back at her chair. Her eyes narrowing... she's have a vision.

Well this is awkward for Bella's friends, despite that they don't know what's going on about Alice.

I looked at Jessica.. Don't know why but, i've been annoyedto her since then. She's never really a true friend to Bella, I can see it.

She caught me looking but i just kept on staring at her.

"So, you're the valedictorian huh?"

She nodded, smiling.

"You're gonna make a speech?" I asked again. I know I intimidate her. I just knew it!

She nodded, shyly.

I can see from the corner of my eye, Jasper was smirking at me.

What!? I'm just asking a question, it's like im confronting her or anything...

I just really hate fake people! And she is one!

I just nodded back at her and stayed quiet until lunch is over.

* * *

**AN: I know it suck! But this is all i can think of for... any ideas that you want to happen? Seth isn't on this chapter yet though...**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the best I got, so pls give it a chance. Im sorry if it isnt good enough. thanks if you read and review. Tell me what is missing or something like that? Do i need a new charater or what?**

**oh and thanks for the previous reviews!**

* * *

Apparently, we are on "protect-bella-from-evil-bloodsuckers-aka-victoria-the-redhead-douche" duty again, just like the last time.

Which we found out about alice's vision from the cafeteria earlier this morning. The red head was seen coming. We do not know what she's planning but we could easily figure that out. Which will be tomorrow, in the forest, where she will be... God why am I narrating this right now!?

"Because you're weird" Edward answered. Dude stop reading my precious brain!

"You don't even have a brain!"

Ouch! He wanna dance?! Le' dance!

"oh yeah? well, if i dont have a brain, then why can you read my thoughts? Hmm?"

Edward looked at me defeated. Ha! BURN! You just got owned brotha! "Uh hey edward, I think you might wanna pour some water there, i know you dont wanna BURN your precious skin! "

He glared at me. Whoo! This boy is on fiiiire!

"isnt that a song?" Edward asked, ignoring the fact that he got BURNED.

He rolled his eyes, "well is it?"

I nodded, "alicia Keys' new single."

"who? "

I gasped. How, and i mean how can he not know alicia keys!? I mean seriously! Shes like a freaking legend!

"dude! Tell me you're lying!" i cried out.

Edward frowned, "stop being so dramatic and why the hell does it matter if i dont know know her?"

I gaped at him, my other eye twitching, "i repeat, and listen carefully this time, SHE. IS. A. FREAKING. LEEEEGEEEEND."

Edward rolled his eyes. "i repeat, and listen carefully, YOU. ARE. REALLY. WEIRD" he copied.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Hes soooo corny.

"whatever" Edward smirked and reach out for the newspaper.

"Guys, change of plans, we need to get going. NOW! " Alice exclaimed, coming from the stairs.

Suddenly, I found the rest of my family near her.

"What happened alice?" carlisle asked in a concern voice.  
"she's near isn't she?" Edward's asked in a shaky tone with his eyes narrowing. He must have read alice's thoughts.

Alice nodded and with a blink of an eye, Edward was already in the front door, "I need to see if bella is okay" without another word, he was gone.

Rosalie glared.

I may not have telepathy but im pretty sure she's thinking, 'i cant believe this! Instead of helping us with victoria, he'll go to see bella!'

"Where is she exactly?" i asked.

"Victoria... She's near la push." alice answered.

"We must not waste time! Come on, let's go" Esme exclaimed.

(Later that day)

Today was an exhausting day, even for a vampire. We ended up not catching victoria, Emmett almost had a bloodbath with one of the shape shifters, and lastly, we didnt even figure out what Victoria's plan is.

But for our sake, I burned Edward ealier and Bella is fine! In fact, she is here with edward right now.

Again, why am I narrating?

"Honey, could you fetch edward and bella pls, I made bella some diner.. " Esme smiled at me.

Rosalie scoffed.

I really dont know why she hates bella so much. But i gotta admit bella is sometimes... annoying. Just sometimes though.

I hurried up to edwards room to find the both of them sucking each others faces off.

I covered my eyes.

"OH MY FREAKING MEATBALLS! I came in here to call bella for diner and you two repay my kind actions by scaring my fragile innocence, MY VIRGIN EYES IT BURNS!" I screamed and ran out heading back to the kitchen.

There I found, carlisle, rose, esme, jasper, emmett, and alice laughing their asses off.

Oh family!


End file.
